Designers have many considerations when designing transmitters. For example, while transmission power is often one requirement, transmitters that comprise flight hardware (equipment used on rockets, satellites, airplanes, jets, etc.) often have many other stringent requirements. For example, flight hardware often has size (volume), weight, and power efficiency (or power input) constraints (in addition to a power output constraint).
In addition, it may also be desirable (and in some instances required) for the transmitter to be highly configurable and flexible so that it can communicate using a wide array of communication protocols and modulation schemes. In addition, to have commercial feasibility the design must be cost efficient and in some instances use commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) components.
Transmitters for launch vehicles used to communicate through NASA's Tracking and Data Relay Satellite System (TDRSS) may have all these constraints. However, those skilled in the art will recognize that many of these requirements impose constraints that are at odds with others of these requirements. Consequently, there is a need for a light weight, small, power efficient, flexible, easily reconfigurable, high speed, transmitter that is cost efficient.
Some embodiments of the present invention provide a light weight, small, power efficient, flexible, easily reconfigurable, high speed, transmitter that is cost efficient.